


Fortune's Favor

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: Taako reminisces with Kravitz about a time in his youth before the Institute when a fortune teller told him about their eventual meeting, all while they have a couch snuggle after a long day. Just a short, cute lil piece.





	Fortune's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend liked my last TAZ:B fic so much she wanted another one and this is what she asked for. I've never written Taako's dialogue at length before so feel free to give me tips on how to do that better. Just be nice about it, yeah?
> 
> Leave a comment with what you liked or what didn't really work for you so I can write more enjoyable stuff in the future!

"Y'know, I know we got to it pretty fuckin' quickly, but I should've realized sooner," Taako said, taking a sip of tea and glancing towards Kravitz. The two of them were sitting on their couch winding down from a long day. "I guess things have just been so wild that I forgot, but, like, did I ever tell you about the fortune teller who told me about you?"

Kravitz raised an eyebrow and gave a shy chuckle. "Uh, no, I don't think so. When did that happen?"

A moment of silence as Taako mentally calculated the years. "Well it was before everything, so it's been a bit. Lup and I bounced between traveling caravans all year and we met this old lady - and I mean, like, fucking ancient, probably kept alive by some kinda necromancy. Classic fortune teller." He took another sip of tea and smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. This would be the first time he ever shared this particular memory with anyone other than Lup. He hadn't talked about it on the Starblaster, since the idea of finding a lover during a journey where the world ended every year was too depressing.

"Don't leave me hanging, what'd she say?" Kravitz asked. "We didn't exactly meet in the most predictable of circumstances!"

"Right? We'd lived a pretty boring life until our little vacay to the end of existence, so imagine my surprise. Her name was Madame Miva Warbringer and she was, like, somehow still super jacked for her age. I mean yeah, she was an orc and they're just like that, but for real." He smiled, eyes twinkling in a way Kravitz came to love. 

So often when talking about his past Taako was somber, avoidant, but now he was animated as he described the scene. "The caravan was all sorts of performers and they showed up to town festivals and stuff so you know me and Lulu were there to feed the kinda awful tourist-trap food you only find at street fairs, but it was chill. Madame Warbringer kept a shaved head and totally dressed like an old orc woman would, I dunno what else to say, but she, like, would arm wrestle dudes and give them free fortunes if they beat her."

"Did anyone ever?"

"Fuck no, babe, you know she totally benched cows for fun, or whatever. But there was this one time we were prepping a meal and she comes up to me and Lup and just fuckin' stares at us. I'm talking that thousand-yard blank stare. Real creepy. So that's great." Taako crossed his legs and stretched his arms over his head, leaning to the side as he inched closer to Kravitz. He moved his face so that they were at eye-level with one another and he stared with a completely neutral expression.

It only took a few seconds before Kravitz's face warmed and his breath caught in his chest. He knew that Taako was messing with him, trying to emulate the creepy stare that he'd described, but Kravitz found him too charming to be disturbed. To defuse the situation, he snuck in a quick kiss. "Fun story so far, Taako. Go on," he urged, smirking at how flustered his boyfriend looked after the kiss.

Taako cleared his throat. "You are smooth as hell, my man. But yeah, kinda like that, only obvs she didn't kiss me. That would've been weird. Anyway, Lup kept asking her if she needed anything, and I ignored her because I didn't have time for that shit. She legit stood there staring at us until we were done so at that point it's like okay, what the hell, right?"

"For sure."

"Yeah, so that's when I'm finally like hey, Madame, what the fuck? And she just does that cliché beckoning with a single gnarled finger. Classic. Lup shrugged and clearly was not about to follow this cat but I figured why not? She was probably just gonna ask if I wanted to arm wrestle and I was ready to lose that wager." Taako yawned and scooted closer to Kravitz again, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. After a moment he turned slightly to throw an arm across his waist. 

Kravitz put an arm around Taako and kissed the top of his head. "Tired?" he asked, nuzzling Taako's hair gently. When Taako nodded, Kravitz pulled him closer. "You don't have to finish the story tonight if you don't want to."

At that, Taako pulled his legs up onto the couch and tucked them underneath himself so that he was more fully snuggled up to Kravitz. "Nah, I'm good. Anyway, she didn't even ask if I wanted to arm wrestle. She said she wanted to give me a freebie because, and I quote, 'it's the least I could do for one of the seven little birds.' So that was wild because, like, what? But I wasn't gonna say no to a free fortune. She was never wrong."

"Do you think she knew what would happen to…" Kravitz trailed off. Even though things were much calmer in their lives now, he still felt awkward bringing up things from Taako's past. Sure, this world was similar to the one Taako had grown up in, but it was still fundamentally a separate place. He didn't want to upset him by reminding him that similarities aside, Taako's home was gone for good.

"Probably but she also probably didn't give a shit. But anyway here's the best part of the story: she sits me down in her shitty garbage tent where she kept her supplies and she just sighs. So I ask her what's up, and she shushes me. I'm sitting there wondering if she's gonna put me in, like, a choke hold and I'm mentally preparing to murder this old lady if I need to. But she sat across from me and stared for a while."

Kravitz chuckled. "What'd she say?" he asked softly. As the sunset bathed their living room in gentle golden light, Kravitz smiled. Being so content to drink in the presence of another was the greatest joy of a relationship, and Taako's electric personality made it all the more spectacular. To think that anybody had predicted the two of them would meet tugged at his soul's core, all the more so because of the time and literal space they'd traversed.

At this point Taako decided to play hard to get. He buried his face in Kravitz's chest and murmured, "Wouldn't you like to know?" His eager tone betrayed his hidden smile. He was stalling for time, stomach full of butterflies at the possibility of giving voice to such a personal moment. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he leaned back from the embrace and pressed a hand to Kravitz's cheek. "I don't do this flavor of genuine for just anybody so buckle the fuck up," he said.

Another moment of silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Kravitz snuck another quick kiss. "You have my attention."

The warmth of the setting sun washed over them; Taako smiled. "She said that she didn't want to tell me too much because it would spoil the fun, but she assured me that I would know. She rolled out a bunch of that generic 'trust your heart' horseshit that tourists just eat up. And that's cool, but nothing special. Then she says to me, 'He's a special one, that man of yours. Tall, dark, and handsome - just how you like. It won't even be a problem that he's already dead.'"

As the light faded, leaving behind a chill, they made their way to the bedroom. While they went through their nightly routine preparing for bed, Taako was quieter than usual. Once settled under the covers, Kravitz couldn't help but worry that reminiscing had dug up other memories. "You holding up okay?"

"Of course. She was right, even with the cheesy 'trust your heart' stuff. That first time we talked - like, really talked, not the stuff I said about tentacling your dick, which I stand by - I really did know. At the risk of sounding romantic I gotta admit: it felt like coming home." As before on the couch, Taako had an arm over Kravitz's waist, head laid on his chest. 

 

This time the silence carried on longer, signaling to Kravitz that the story was over. It warmed his heart to hear that there had been some measure of divinity in their meeting, some piece of their love strong enough to transcend realities. "I'm glad it wasn't a problem, being dead" he said, hesitant to cut into the calm. "Thank you for sharing that, Taako. I love you."

"You know I do too."

"I know."

"Dork."


End file.
